Mephisto's new assistant
by Mepphylover
Summary: I just got this job from this stranger and so far it's going good. Lets see how long this'll last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I couldn't believe my father was making me go with him on a boring business meeting. He said it would help me learn about God since the meeting was going to be held at True Cross Academy in the exorcist division. Yes, my father was an exorcist. Not me.

That's why I'm glad I was stopped before entering the building."You're not allowed in ma'am."

"Okay",I shrugged, ready to skip away when a gloved hand grabbed mine.

"Wait. She can stay."

"...But, Sir Pheles."

"Come." The hand tugged me into the entrance of the hallway to the conference room. I looked to see who ruined my escape plan, when I saw the most colorful man I've ever seen. His hair was purple, he had a large top hat, and his cape covered up most of his back but from what I could see, his leggings were colorfully striped. His maroon boots clicked as we made our way down the hall. In my opinion, he looked pretty cool.

"Thank you, Sir Pheles."

"It was my pleasure. May I ask why you brought her and who she is?"

"She's my daughter, Pembar. I wanted her to learn what I do and about the Holy Father."

"Besides, mom wasn't home and he doesn't trust me by myself." Sir Pheles looked at me, smiling.

"Such humor. It's a good thing I let you in."

He let go of my hand before we entered the room. Everyone stared at me. Well, it's not everyday you see a girl with long black hair, blue eyes under glasses, and gothic black clothing in a room full of exorcists. I was smart, an average of A's, and I was a bit fascinated with otherworldly things. The paranormal, aliens, legends, etc. But I wasn't normal. I think I looked as bad as Sir Pheles.

"Alright", he said, earning everyone's gaze."We have a guest among us. She is here with her father, Mr. Maverick. Her name is Pembar." He looked at me."And you may address me as Mephisto."

So his name was Mephisto Pheles? I'd have to remember that.

* * *

The meeting was utterly boring and I think I dozed off a couple of times. Only a nudge from my father was enough to keep me awake.

Thankfully, it was an hour long meeting. By the time it was over, I was ready to go. But when Mephisto said,"I would like to talk with Mr. Maverick and Pembar."

And I thought I was home free. We stayed back while everyone else left. Once we were alone, my father asked,"Yes, Sir Pheles?"

"Please, when it is just us call me Mephisto. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you both about your future." He points to me.

"My future? What about it?" What would he know?

"Well, I have been looking for an assistant and you seem like my kind of person."

"What would I have to do?"

"I would need help sorting paperwork and other stuff like that. Easy tasks."

"Sounds simple enough. I'll do it. But if you don't mind me asking, how much does it pay?"

"Before we get to that, your father has to agree." We turn to him.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, so, sure." I smile.

"Then, it's settled. Now about my pay." Mephisto laughs.

"We can talk about it in my office. Mr. Maverick I will see to it that Pembar is back at your home as soon as we get this settled. You are dismissed."

"Okay", my father nods."Pembar, call me when you're on your way." He starts to walk off.

"'Kay dad, bye." Me and Mephisto are finally alone."Lead the way", I say.

"I like your enthusiasm."

* * *

"How much do you get paid now?"

"I don't work. That's why I took this job."

"I see." Mephisto thinks for a moment."How much would you be willing to take?"

"Anything really. I don't need that much."

"How about twelve dollars an hour?" Huh, a dollar every five minutes I'm in his sights.

"Sure that sounds great. So, when should I start?"

"Now. I need help with paperwork. Like I said earlier." He stands up and walks around his desk towards me.

"Okay. Do you think you can call my dad and tell him I'll be a little late."

"Of course. We wouldn't want to worry him."

After he makes the call he tells me my father agrees to let me stay longer. I was glad, it was too early to go home anyways. Around two.

Mephisto explained what I had to do and left me on my own for a few hours. As I was sorting, I occasionally felt his eyes on me. When I looked up to meet his gaze, he would look away. He was probably checking on my progress.

I was finally finished sorting the papers when he asked,"Are you done?"

"Yeah. Just finished."

"Before we go, I need to sign all of those." He waved his hand at the two large piles I had just sorted. My mouth gaped open."So you can do what you like in the mean time." He came over to pick them up and sat back down at his desk.

Thankfully, I had brought my iPod with me. I played on the fun apps I had. Mephisto occasionally looked up at me when I suddenly jerked my arms along with the game. I think I could see him smile out of the corner of my eye. When I got bored with that I listened to music. This was boring too. I found myself drifting off. Until I completely fell asleep.

Before I went under, I heard a light chuckle."You are most interesting, Pembar. I think I'll keep you."

* * *

**There will be more from me, my precious people. I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

When I woke up, Mephisto wasn't at his desk. I looked around not seeing him anywhere. That's why I jumped when hands came down on my shoulders from behind.

"Did you enjoy your beauty sleep?" Mephisto walked in front of me."Sleeping on the job is bad, you know. But, luckily for you I will not deduct it from your pay."

"Sorry, I was really tired." I wiped the drool that was forming at the corner of my mouth. He laughed.

"You're not very ladylike. Why?"

"Why should I be? Is it required for this job? 'Cuz if it is, I'm quitting."

"No it's not required. I was just wondering. I think you are better like this." He waved his hand over me."Anyway, it is past seven, so would-"

"Wait. It's past seven?" I took my iPod out, checking the time. He was right."Why didn't you wake me up?"I asked looking at him.

He smiled."I thought you needed to get your beauty sleep."

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes."My father will be angry that I didn't tell him."

"Do not worry. I called him and he understood. Now that that's settled, would you care to eat with me at my mansion?" He walked over to me, standing a few feet away.

"Aren't you supposed to take me home?" I thought that's what he and my father agreed on.

"I assumed you would be hungry by now. And I wouldn't have made a first good impression if I didn't do anything special."

"You're my boss, you don't have to make a good impression. You just have to tell me what to do."

"Then, I'm telling you to join me for dinner." I sighed. There was no point in arguing. He could be really pushy if he wanted to be. I think I respected him for that.

* * *

The ride to his mansion was awkward. We both said next to nothing except when we talked about what food we'd be having. I would also feel his eyes observing me. It weirded me out, and when I turned to look at him, he'd look away. I didn't know how much patients I had left for him.

But, whatever. Free food.

When we got out, I looked back at Mephisto's pink limousine and couldn't help but smile. I could tell, whenever I'm with him, I'm going to be entertained.

When we walked in, I was surprised at how big the mansion was."Nice place you got here."

"Thank you, Pembar. I do hope you enjoy the meal I will make." He can cook?

* * *

The question still stayed in my mind when he presented me with a bubbling bowl of red liquid. It had an unfamiliar smell so I couldn't place what it was. I was hungry but not that hungry to eat it.

I looked at him across the long table. From what I could see he didn't have anything in front of him. I thought he said he'd be eating **with** me. Why isn't he?

He must have known how bad a cook he was and didn't want to eat. That little...

"What's wrong?"he asked."Why do you not eat? Aren't you hungry?" He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Why don't you try it?"

"S-sure." I was hesitant to pick up the spoon and dip it in the thick liquid. It reminded me of a slug, the way it sloshed back and forth on the spoon. I ,reluctantly, put it in my mouth. Once it went down my throat, it gave off a terrible aftertaste. I almost choked as I coughed because of the spicy flavor.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"he asked, then snapped. Suddenly, a floating cup and kettle appeared in front of me. I didn't know if I should have been shocked or amazed but I quickly swallowed my coughing.

"How did you-?" I was interrupted.

"Pembar, do you believe in things you can't see?"

The question caught me off guard. The tea cup floated down into my hands andI took a sip. I nodded my head.

"How about demons?" I gulped.

"Of course. People like you and my father work around them every day." What was with these questions? I looked at him curiously.

"Had your father ever told you about me?"

"No. What should he have told me?" I raised the cup and took another sip.

"I'm a demon." I almost choked again, coughing.

"Wh-what?" I jumped out of my seat."How can you be a demon? You're an exorcist."

"The Grigori made an acception for me. In exchange for my loyalty I get to stay an exorcist." He scooted his chair back, stood, and began walking towards me. I quickly pulled out a special cross my father made me wear around my neck. I wasn't completely sure how to use it but at least it was something to use against him.

"Get away from me. If you don't, so help me, I'll-"

"Please, I don't wish to hurt you. That's the last thing I'd wish to do."

"It's still on the list." I looked past him to see the exit. He saw my averted gaze and started walking towards me faster.

"Please, listen to me, Pembar. I-" I ran past him as fast as I could. Down the long hallway, trying to remember the path to the front of the house. My memory wasn't as good as I thought it was, I ended up in a large game room. It looked like something a ten-year-old's room would look like. I squinted in disbelief.

I turned and yelped. Mephisto stood in the doorway, a serious expression on his face. I backed away."How did you...?"

"Pembar, I'm not just any demon. I'm one of the eight demon kings, King of Time, formerly know in Gehenna as Samael."

"You're a son of S-satan?"

"Yes. How did you know?" He has an amused expression on his face.

"Well, that was one of the things my father told me about."

He chuckles. I sigh, the cross still in my hand until I let it slip through my fingers.

"I trust you, Mephisto. But, I know I shouldn't."

"Good. Now that that's settled, would you like to go home?"

"Yes."

* * *

On the way to my house, he brought up the subject of the assistant job. I said I'd continue to be his helper. Then that bought up the topic of my school. He'd pick me up after it ended everyday and I'd go at nine on the weekends. It was settled.

I was at my front door in minutes, looking back at the long pink limousine, and returning Mephisto's wave.

My parents asked how it went and they received a small answer. I walked to my room and prepared myself for the school day. After I showered and I was comfortable on my bed, my iPod went off. I looked around for it, finding it, and on the screen was an alert. I didn't remember setting one.

When I unlocked the device the note came up fullscreen. My mouth gaped open. It said,"Tomorrow you need to look sharp. The new paladin is stoping by and I want you to make a good first impression. ~Mephisto"

"That little..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I'm sorry for the really late updates. School is being a butt with all the homework and stuff. Anyways, please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

School flew by. What racked my brain the most was that I still couldn't figure out how Mephisto got into my iPod. I knew he wouldn't be able to this time since I changed the lock code. But, it still made me uneasy. Hopefully, he won't be able to figure out it this time.

My father had told me Mephisto would be picking me up that day. I wasn't too excited about it, but sucked it up. Nathanial stood outside with me waiting for Mephisto to pull in.

"Who is this guy, anyway?"he asked.

"He's my boss. And an exorcist like my father."

"That's cool. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about my new brace colors." He smiled at me, his teeth showing. His braces now had two different colors. Red and black. They matched his glasses; rimmed with red and framed with black. Much like mine.

"They're my favorite color." I laughed.

"I thougt of you when I got them." He smiled. I returned it."And these." He points to his glasses.

"Thanks. I'm glad I'm in your mind as you get things like those." I say it as a pink limousine pulls in. Mephisto, dramatically, exits the vehicle and walks in my direction.

"Is that him?" Nathanial asks in a whisper.

"Yes," I reply.

"He looks weird." I turn to look him over with a amused expression on my face.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" I mean his attire is much like mine. A gothic rock look to him. We were like the freaks of the school. We had a lot of things in common. Our love of the unknown and other stuff.

"Hello, Pembar. I see you took my advice," Mephisto says, waving his hand over me. I dressed more formal than I normally would.

"So, when is the paladin suppose-" He puts his finger to my mouth, scilencing me.

"Shh. Do not speak of private matters in public." He took his finger back.

"Fine. Let's just go already." I turned to Nathanial."Bye." I waved walking past Mephisto. He, quickly, followed.

Once we got into the limousine, we discussed the arrival of our guest among other things.

"Mephisto, tell me, how did you get into my iPod?" I look at him across the long space.

"Oh, that, I was wondering when you'd ask. I can do a lot of things that can amaze you, Pembar."

"Tell me about it," I said, rolling my eyes."Why's the paladin coming over anyways?"

"The Grigori sent him on their behalf. They want to check on me. make sure I 'behave'." He air quoted. I laughed.

"So, tell me about him."

"He's quite the character."

* * *

I couldn't put Mephisto's words any other way. The man that walked into his office acted like he owned the place. His long blonde hair flowed behind him, his completely white uniform gave me a headache, and his huge sword would have been intimidating if Mephisto wasn't there.

Mephisto greeted him,"Hello, Angle. Long time no see. How have you been?"

"Other than the fact that I have to babysit you, I'm fine." Angle sat in the chair next to mine. He glanced my way, finally acknowledging my presence."Who is she?"

"She is Pembar. My new assistant." Mephisto smiled at Angle, who was still looking at me. I couldn't stand to continue looking at him wearing his hideous outfit, and quickly averted my gaze.

Angle turned to Mephisto."So is she one of you too?"

"No. She is pure human."

"Then what we're about to discuss does not pertain to her. If you would be so kind to get rid of her, it would be appreciated." I turned towards Angle. The jerk had a indifferent face on and I couldn't tell if he was ordering me to or asking.

I turned to face Mephisto. He waved his hand at me, shooing me out."Pembar, I need you to go run a few errands while you're out. I will contact you once this discussion is over."

As he saw me out he gave me a list of chores to preoccupy myself with. I was now seeing Angle as a bother than a follower of the Holy Father.

* * *

Mephisto called me over an hour later. He wanted me back as soon as possible. The way he was talking on the other end, it sounded like he had a smile on his face.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back or not.

Angle was still at the chair he was in when I left with Mephisto sitting behind his desk.

"Yes?" I asked as I walked in. Angle stared at me with a hint of amusement. I didn't like it.

"Angle would like to talk to you for bit few moments, Pembar. So, please sit down." Mephisto's hand waved at the seat next to Angle. I hesitantly sat down and Mephisto got up, exiting the room.

The silence that followed didn't make the situation any better.

I spoke up first."What would you like to talk about?"

He looked me over."How long have you known Mephisto?"

"Not long enough. I only met him a couple of days ago."

"Why did he offer you this position?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. He just did."

He seemed to think."...What do you think of him?"

"Other than he's a demon, he's a nice guy. Why?"

"He says you are a amazing girl."

"So? It's just a compliment."

He shook his head."Not the way he put it."

"How did he put it?"

"He said you intrigue him to no end and he wouldn't let anything get between you two."

My mouth went agape.

* * *

**Hello! Hope you guys liked this chapter. I do apologize for the long wait. I sometimes think I have a more than mild case of ADD and short attention span. Please review! I love to look at all your comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends! It took me awhile to finish my recent chapter but I tried to finish this chapter A.S.A.P. But thanks to my iPod not working, it took awhile. I am sorry! Hope you enjoy and please review. I love your comments!**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"What?" He said those things about...me? I was tied between shocked and flattered. Who knew Mephisto had a way with words? "He really said that about me?"

Angle nods."He said other things as well. But let's not get too into that. The question I'm asking to you is if you'd be willing to look after Mephisto." He raises an eyebrow.

"You mean like watch over him and-"

"And report to me every so often and confirm or dispel my suspicion. If you would rather not then I could take you in Vatican custody for conspiring with that demon." He stood in front of me, ready to draw his sword."So, which will it be?"

I shivered, rethinking my previous decision to side with Mephisto and say no. A sigh escaped my lips."Fine."

"Good. I will give you my number so we can stay in contact. But remember to call me every so often and update me as to what's going on." We wrote down our numbers on paper and handed it to eachother before he left.

What have I gotten myself into?

Just then Mephisto decided to walk in and ask,"So, how was it?" I turned to face him.

"Peachy."

* * *

I felt as though Mephisto kept a sharper eye on me after my encounter with Angle. Like he was watching me. Whatever.

As long as I did both my jobs with him and Angle, I was good.

Mephisto had me clean up his desk while he went to tend to some buisness. I sorted out the papers I thought were important and the garbage, but I didn't throw them away, in case they were important.

While I was shuffeling through the important pile, my phone rang. I answered."Hello?"

"Hello, Pembar." It was Angle."I wanted to make confirm your number by calling. And to see how's it going."

"Well, it's only been a few hours and he's not here at the moment, so it's been good."

"Where is he?"

"He's at a meeting or something and been gone for a while now. He could be back at any moment." I continued to clean the desk.

"Well, if there's nothing to report, then, good bye." He hung up. I put my phone in my pocket.

"So, who was that, Pembar?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. My heart rate slowed as I turned and realized it was just Mephisto. His smile didn't settle me, though. I had a feeling he already knew. Still, should I lie?

"Oh...it was...just a friend. That's all." I turned back to the unfinished piles on his desk. Trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, tell your friend not to call you during work hours." He put his hand out."May I see your phone?"

I felt a pause. He had done something. I couldn't tell what, though."No." He smiled.

"Too late. I froze time and snuck a peek." I stared at him. What?"So, what did Angle call you for?"

"Wha-? Why should I tell you? Going into my phone like that. Absolutley no respect for peoples privacy." He laughed.

"If it was nothing them you wouldn't have objected otherwise. So, there is something going on. The question I'm asking is will you tell me?" I looked at him. Concern was present in his features but not much. He was worried?...About me?

Mabey I could see his true feelings if I rode with it. I looked away."Nothing,"I whispered.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that his smile turned to a frown. Just the reaction I wanted. Inside I was smiling, but then I thought how he could have felt. If he really did think something was wrong then who knows what he'll do. So, I quickly changed the subject."I'm done sorting. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No, that's all for now. Thank you, Pembar. You can sit and rest." He sounded down. I immediately regreted my action. To prove I wasn't in any trouble; when he was working on doing whatever, I played games and giggled every so often. I saw that when he looked up he would smile. Thank goodness. At least my happiness settled him.

Time seemed to have flied and it was already six-thirty. I sighed, putting my iPod away. I cleared my throat, getting Mephisto's attention."Since it's a school night, do you think I can go home early?" I thought for a second and smiled."Or would you rather take me to your house for dinner?"

He chuckled."Which would you prefer?"

"I guess I could go to yours for dinner and do homework at the same time." He got up and walked towards me, outstretching his hand.

"Come then." I smiled, taking his hand, happily.

* * *

**Oh my glob! I am so sorry guys for the long wait. School work has been crazy with science fair and all. *sigh* Anyways, please review and thank you for being patient with me. I will try to update quiker next time...Mabey. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey everyone! Sorry this took forever and all. But I would like to thank:**

**Shadethedemon (b.t.w. I read your profile and I also love Italy x Romano now, thanks to my friend introducing me to Hetalia)**

**Minako Fumikawa**

**Aiko Marian**

**Capullum**

**MikaCheshire**

**xXBre3akinkApartXx**

**AnimeNha**

**Dougall Dragon**

**arsenicCatnip33**

**Kibalover3029**

**MidnightDoodler**

**Misuto Schiffer**

**Reiko Narukami**

**Whutevakittsisbackk**

**YaoiLover2001 (Love the pen-name-no sarcasm)**

**nikess96 **

**Thank you all for enjoying my story so far and following it! You guys give me confidence to move on with my stories.**

**If you Bros would like to PM me, feel free to do so. And yes, I love PewDiePie. *Brofist* Oh, and if any of you are interested, I plan on publishing a Hetalia and Soul Eater fanfic after I finish this one and my Rise of the Guardians fanfic. Sparkleybluestar, I'm talking to you.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

Mephisto seemed to bring up personal topics on the ride to his mansion. He asked about school, family, and other things. I gladly answered all his questions. What made me happy was the fact tht he didn't bring up the conversation with Angle. We had arrived at his mansion in a matter of minutes. Once we got out, we made our way to his living room.

I sat down on his sofa, planning to finish some of my homework before eating, hopefully something better than last time. He worked on some unfinished paperwork. Ocasionally, I would glance at him and he would look back, then I'd avert my eyes. The mood was awkward. For me, that is. I didn't know how he felt.

I was finally done with my homework when my phone rang. I expected my father's name to appear on the screen when I took it out of my pocket. But no. It read Angle.

I looked up at Mephisto."Excuse me," I said, standing and walking to another room.

I answered it when I was out of earshot."Hello?"

"Hello, Pembar." I waited for him to continue.

"Um...is there something you would like to tell me?" I glanced back to where Mephisto was waiting for me.

"Yes. I would like to inform you that we have gained current evidence against Sir Pheles. We are placing you under arrest for conspiring with that demon. Goodbye." He hung up. My breath hitched in my throat.

What? How could he have gotten any evidence to prove Mephisto was guilty in such a short amount of time? I wasn't even able to give my days report. This didn't seem fair at all. One question loomed in the back of my head.

Should I tell Mephisto?

One side of me longed to tell him the truth, while the other feared his possible reaction. He could speak to the Grigori and convince them of his innocence. Or he could make it worse if he did. My mind played tug-of-war over the matter. I finally settled on not telling him. It seemed like the best solution.

I walked back into the large waiting room. Mephisto looked up at me, asking,"So, who was it?"

I fumbled for an answer."Um it was...my father." So many lies.

"Oh? What did he wish to speak to you about?" Wh-what? Quit asking me these things, I thought, searching for a response.

"H-he wanted to ask me something about homework." Homework? I couldn't do any better?

"Really? Well, I think I'll speak to him and tell him you will do all your work." He pulled out a overly decorated, pink phone. It flipped open, his gloved hand pressing in my fathers number.

That's why I was confused when my phone rang. I retrieved it from my back pocket, holding the screen up to eye level. I felt a small pause and the next thing I knew, my phone was in the hands of Mephisto.

A frown made its way on to his face as he searched through it. His green eyes met mine."Why did Angle contact you? Again?" He didn't sound happy at all.

My mouth hung open searching for words. I found none. My head dropped down, I gazed at the floor. So far, he had no reason to believe anything I would say so I kept my mouth shut. Silence seemed best. I didn't want him to worry. Any more than he had to, of course.

I sighed, looking up at him."He just needed to tell me something important. You don't need to worry about it." _Yet_, I thought.

He closed his eyes and sighed."Pembar, if you don't trust me then-"

"No it's not that, it's just that it doesn't-" I groaned loudly. He wouldn't understand."Look, Mephisto, can you just take me home? Please?" I whisper.

He looks at me for a few more seconds, deciding."Fine. But please know I want nothing but the best for you, Pembar."

I nodded, understanding. We headed to the front door and out into the night air. Before we stepped inside his limousine, he handed me my phone back."Thanks," I said. He didn't even look at me.

* * *

I didn't like his silent treatment. The entire drive to my house was nothing but quiet. So, taking this time to think, I reflected on the last few days. So much had happened.

And it all lead up to me getting arrested by the Grigori. Whoever they were. I still hadn't met them.

I sighed. Why? Why did this have to happen?

* * *

**Hello! Sorry this was such a short chapter but I hope some of you broa liked the special thanks in the beginning.**

**... What?... You didn't?**

**Well then, I'll make the next chapter extra troll-ish. Mwahaha. :]**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry for taking so long. Too much work as usual. I mean seriously, do we look like homework monkeys?! Anyways, I am trying to type on my little iPod touch screen as fast as I can and grammar nazi myself at the same time. For those of you who don't know what that means, it means to judge ones spelling with a burning passion! Enjoy, t****his might be my last chapter.**

****Oh, and if any of you are interested, I am going to hold "A weirdest dream" contest. PM me your weirdest dream and it could be featured in one of my upcoming fanfics! All dreams are due 3/23. The winner will be announced the next day. I don't know how I'll tell you guys but I shall accomplish it!**

* * *

The first thing I noticed in front of my house was the event unfolding on my front porch."Oh, no," I whispered.

Angel stood there with two men, next to my parents as if waiting my arrival. I gulped as I made my way out of the car.

My father was the first to speak to me."Pembar please tell us what Angel said isn't true."

Before I could answer, Angel came up to me and grabbed my wrists encasing them in handcuffs."Yes. She is under arrest for affiliating with that demon." He nodded towards Mephisto.

His face was a mixture of confusion and shock. Then it melted into slight anger and irritation."Angel if anyone should be arrested, it's me."

Angel turned to him."Don't worry, you both get a matching pair of cuffs."

One of the men at his side pulled out said restraint and bound Mephisto like Angel did me.

"Sir Angel," my father started,"Please reconsider–"

Angel ignores my father's protest, walking to Mephisto's limousine, and shoved us in back. One of his men took the drivers position at the wheel.

My parents stood frozen in shock at seeing their little girl being taken away in handcuffs. I couldn't blame them, I never imagined myself being taken away and under arrest. I guess it's only when you know Mephisto that this kind of stuff happens.

I sat next to Angel while Mephisto sat next to the other man. His green eyed gaze met mine; I quickly looked away out of guilt, though.

What I saw in his eyes showed nothing but hurt and uncertainty. How could I lie to him like that?

I slowly glanced at him once again. My face scrunched up in confusion. He was doing something with his fingers. He looked to be shaping them into words.

Angel didn't seem to notice, he and his friend were chatting about something else. I turned back to Mephisto, reading his message.

_I'm sorry for getting you into this._

I shook my head lightly. _No it's not your fault. I was the one who didn't tell you the truth._

He smiled._ I knew, I was just seeing when you'd tell me._

_How did you– _I scratched it out on my leg as if we were actually writing. _Never mind_. _How are we going to get out of here?_

His smile fell. _I'll have to convince them of your_ _innocence. Or we'll have to try to_ _escape on our own._

_But how can you if– _Angel looked in my direction. He narrowed his eyes, as if he knew we could still communicate. It scared me; the thought of almost being caught. We were in enough trouble as it is. And adding affiliation without approval to the list didn't seem like a good idea.

But seriously, I'm sure this entire situation would be resolved in the end. Hopefully.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! And I'm looking forward to seeing all of the bros who actually want to do the contest. The winner will be informed on what fanfic it will be featured in and will be thanked in the A/N. Until next time!**


	7. Authors Note

***Special authors note!**

**1. I am sad to see that only one person PMed me their weirdest dream. I hoped to see a flood of submissions from all of you bros. I encourage everyone to put in an entry! I feel as though I get to know you guys better.**

**2. I recently created a RP account on .com and would like to know if any of you guys would like to role play with me. I only know a few animes but that won't stop me! I am known on that site as Animaniac. Just PM me if you want me to join any RP's. I'm thinking of making a Hetalia, D. Gray-Man, and Blue Exorcist RP.**

**If any of you guys want to join that site, as well, know that it does not allow sexual content, profanity, or offensive language. So, it's a pretty safe site. It seem like a good one, too. My friend said she enjoyed it. Probably because she has friends on there. That's why I hope you guys can join and friend me!**

**3. And after this, I'm going to publish two Hetalia fanfics. Hope you can check them out! Though, I'm not sure where my Soul Eater fanfic is going or even if I should publish it. Hmm... I don't know! Anyways, PM me your questions and/or comments on this long message.**

**~ Mepphylover**

**Just to make sure this "chapter" does not go against site rules, I'm going to give you a preview on the next chapter.**

* * *

I gazed up at the large building with utter dread. Angel pushed my forward, getting me closer to it.

Mephisto wasn't far behind, just exiting his limousine with the other men.

I was shoved closer and closer to the large church-like doors which, Angel opened.

I was met with the stare from who I guessed were the Grigori.


End file.
